A Cry For Help
by Tehdarkpyros
Summary: Quinn's anorexic and her girlfriend Santana doesn't realize it. Rachel does. When Quinn faints in the lunchroom in front of Rachel, will Rachel help? What will happen when/after she does?


Hey everyone! This is a fic I started on omegle with someone but I had to leave part way through. I'll definitely try my best to finish it.

Rachel sat looking over her sheet music in the lunchroom, hardly paying attention to anything until she noticed Quinn drop. Quinn pushed her food around her plate until even that made her feel to sick to bear it, so she got up and carefully curled her fingers around the edges of the tray, making sure they weren't anywhere near the food. She walked down the aisle and towards the trashcan when her head began to spin even more, she brushed it off and continued on her way until it suddenly felt like someone was sharply pulling her back and everything around her turned black. Santana, who had been watching her girlfriend wearily instantly shot up and was at the blonde's side before anyone else even had the time to react. The Latina gently slapped Quinn's paler than ever cheek, trying to get some reaction from her. "Quinn. Quinn!" Rachel rushed over to Quinn, wiping the food from the blonde's face, "What happened Satan?" Santana growled at the nickname, "I don't know manhands. Quinn honey, come on. Come back to me." Rachel hummed a soft melody and pulled Quinn's head into her lap. Quinn stayed completely still, not reacting to anything that was happening around her, all colored drained from her face. "Move!" Santana barked at the small crowed that had gathered around them, making them scramble away into different directions while she scooted down to Quinn's legs, elevating them and sitting behind the blonde so no one would be able to see under her girlfriends skirt. "How stupid are you, midget? Check if she's breathing and her pulse." She hissed, eyes flickering away from the unconscious girl to the short brunette. Rachel checked for Quinn's pulse, it was faint but it was there, as was some shallow breathing. "Sh-She's breathing. Just barely though. Come on Quinn," Rachel said softly, "She's really cold though. Has she been eating?" Santana ignored Rachel's question, pretending not to have heard it as she reached up to check for Quinn's pulse herself just to be sure. She had notice how Quinn had started to eat less and less but the blonde always had the most convincing excuses which where always accompanied by a bright smile to reassure her. Just as she pulled her hand back a faint groan came from the blonde and she stirred slightly. "Quinn..." Rachel whispered, "Come on. You need to make it." Rachel hummed the tune to Quinn's favorite song again. She stroked the hair away from Quinn's face waiting for the girl to open her eyes, show she was alright. Quinn faintly registered someone talking to her, the voice sounding familiar. She fought against the heaviness that was trying to pull her back into the darkness and opened her eyes a crack, allowing to them to fall shut again when they landed on Rachel's face. Santana hand to fight the urge to push Rachel away and to be honest, the only thing that was keeping her from doing just that was her girl's head in manhand's lap. Still, she lowered Quinn's legs back to the ground, which earned her a groan from the blonde and scooted up next to Rachel. "You can leave now, stubbles. No one needs or wants you here. Quinn? Quinn can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?" Rachel laid Quinn's head back down on the ground and stood, "Fine. Not like I don't hear those insults everyday. Get her to actually eat. She's starving herself." Rachel spun on her heel and left the lunchroom before letting the tears fall. Sure she didn't care if Santana insulted her but the fact she was right was what hurt the most. Quinn releases a small pained moan when her head was placed on the floor again, followed instantly by a small whimper when her still slow brain registered that Rachel was leaving. Santana pretended to not notice and gently lifted her head, resting it in her own lap and leaning down a little to softly speak to Quinn so no one would hear, waiting for her girlfriend to recover enough to take her to the nurse. Rachel's words repeated in her head over and over. But she brushed them off and told herself that was a good girlfriend and would have noticed if that was true. Rachel opened the door to the choir room and sat at the piano, whimpering softly. "If only she could see. Quinn's starving and Santana won't let me help her." When Quinn finally managed to properly open her eyes she was pulled to her feet, an arm quickly snaked around her waist to support her and one of her own was pulled over someone's shoulder. "Come on. Slow." Santana coaxed as she tugged the blonde out of the cafeteria, away from prying eyes and down the hall towards the nurse's office, Quinn stumbling along with her more than anything.

Three hours later and Rachel hadn't shown up for any of her afternoon classes. She was hiding in the auditorium. She walked to the piano and once again played the melody to the song she'd been humming all day long. No one had come looking. 'No one cares if I'm missing,' Rachel thought to herself. Quinn shrugged the school nurse off when she told her yet again that the cheerleader was supposed to wait until she succeeded in reaching one of her parents and slipped out into the hall. She quickly turned to her right and began to hurry down the hall, not wanting to give the nurse a chance to get her back into that small damn nurse office. Santana had left two hours ago and was now probably having fun with Brittany somewhere. Quinn was sick of being told to sit or lie still so she could recover properly, she hated not moving and the thought of having to go back there do just that only made her walk faster, her hands beginning to drum over her tight to some imaginary rhythm. Rachel stopped playing as she heard footsteps outside the auditorium. She slowly crept to the door, "H-Hello?" Rachel backed up, falling down the stairs leading to the stage. Wincing but getting up, she continued to the piano to continue playing the song. 'Might as well start over,' She thought, restarting the song from the beginning. Quinn's brows instantly knit together when she heard a voice tentatively call out but before she could react it was gone again. She had heard the voice often enough to know who it belonged to and therefore knew exactly where she would find her. Her being one Rachel Barbra Berry. Of course she would be in the auditorium, where else? The cheerleader walked into the auditorium and continued down the aisle until she was standing in front of the stage, her eyes never leaving the small diva at the piano. "Hey.." Rachel gave out a startled gasp and stopped her playing, "H-Hi Quinn, are you feeling better?" Rachel walked off the stage and to her bag where she had a sack lunch. Quinn nodded and leaned back against the first row of seats, lightly tapping her foot as she watched Rachel carefully. "Yeah, sure. What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class now or something?"

"Why?" Rachel questioned glumly, "No one wants me there. No one wants me around." Rachel took an apple from the sack and bit into it, "You should eat something. Even anorexics have to eat sometime. They want to be thin, not dead." Quinn's expression instantly turned to a slightly disgusted one when Rachel pulled the apple from her sack and bit into it. She was about to respond to the brunette's previous comment but then shut her mouth again and rolled her eyes at her. "Don't be ridiculous, Berry. Just because someone faints once doesn't mean they have an eating disorder. If you're looking for some drama to spike up your life then you've got the wrong address." Rachel rolled her eyes, "You don't think I haven't noticed? Santana didn't but you hardly ever eat and you're losing alot of weight. You have an eating disorder and your fainting today solidified my theory. Just have an apple or something." Rachel looked at the ground, disappointed. She'd been hoping Quinn would respond to everything she had said. Not just the anorexia comment. Quinn shook her head and waked up onto the stage to get further away from Rachel and her food, she could practically smell the sweet scent of the apple in the air and it was beginning to make her sick. She eyed the shorter girl carefully and decided that arguing with her wouldn't get them anyway and therefore simply ignored her comments, bring what Rachel had said earlier up again. "It's not about who wants to have you in class. This is your education, your life. if you give up now, you will never be on Broadway. Are you going to let a bunch of stupid morons - because let's face it, that's all they are - stop you from showing what you can do? What you can achieve?" Walking over to the piano she shook her head, reaching a hand out to trail her fingertips over the smooth surface once she was close enough, her voice dropping. "And I do." Rachel slid the apple back into the sack and followed Quinn onto the stage, "You think anyone actually cares about how amazingly talented I am? Or want me to help when, oh I don't know, their girlfriend faints? For all I know I'm never going to make it on Broadway!" Rachel whimpered softly, "Be-Besides, shouldn't you be off fucking Santana or something?" Quinn turned sharply, cursing herself inwardly when everything around her spun for moment before she managed to focus her eyes on Rachel's. "You shouldn't be so surprised when no one wants you near them, when all you do is talk bullshit when one's actually nice for once. Don't listen to me! Fine! It's not like I care!" She shook her head at Rachel then simply walked up to the edge of the stage and hopped down. Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm, pulling her back, "You don't need to shout." Rachel made a spur of the moment decision and kissed Quinn quickly before climbing back onto the stage and sitting at the piano, whimpering. Quinn blinked a few times and stayed completely still for a bit, when she allowed herself to move again a hand came up to gently touch her lips, her gaze finding Rachel. "What was that for...?"

"I needed to kiss you at least once," Rachel said softly. She stared at the keys of the piano. Quinn's tongue darted out to wet her lips, her eyes shifting away from Rachel. The blonde took a deep breath and walked back up onto the stage, coming to a halt next to the piano bench. Rachel looked up at the blonde, "Qu-Quinn?" Rachel looked into the blonde's eyes, gulping. Quinn pulled her bottom lip between perfectly white teeth and swallowed slightly. "What if... I want you to do it more than once?" Rachel's eyes widened slightly, "W-Well then you'll have to initiate it. I got my one chance in. Besides don't you have Santana?" All Quinn managed was a small shrug. She didn't really want to explain all of this right now. "Santana isn't here right now, is she?" The blonde averted her gaze and scanned the auditorium, her fingers lightly tapping against her tights. "And I'd only kiss you, if you... drank some water first..." Rachel smiled pointing to the water bottle on the piano, "All I have to do is drink water for you to kiss me?" Rachel slowly sipped the water, smirking against the bottle. The bench pulled her skirt up slightly, showing a little more skin than necessary. Quinn watched Rachel carefully as she drank from the bottle, the blonde's lower lip finding its way back between her teeth. A faint, barely-there blush crept onto her cheeks when she let her eyes trail up and down Rachel's body once, allowing them to linger on her tights longer than normal. Rachel set her water bottle down on the piano again, catching where Quinn's eyes were. Her smirk grew wider as she looked the blonde up and down, "Better?" Quinn nodded, unconsciously licking her lips before her eyes snapped up to Rachel's. "Uh.. Yeah." Rachel giggled softly before standing in front of Quinn. She leaned up next to Quinn's ear, whispering, "Good," her lips brushing against Quinn's ear. Quinn shivered lightly, her breath hitching a little and her cheeks now ultimately flaring with heat. "Mhm..." The blonde turned her head to the side a little and locked eyes with Rachel before she reached a hand up to gently cup the brunette's cheek. Rachel gasped, her mouth opening slightly, "I-I..." For once the brunette couldn't form words. And she was perfectly fine with it. All she really wanted to do is kiss Quinn. Quinn leaned in a little, the corners of her mouth pulling up into a small smile at Rachel's sudden loss of words. When the singer still hadn't done anything to stop her after a few more seconds, Quinn simply leaned in the rest of the way and pressed her lips to the diva's in a soft kiss. Rachel involuntarily reached up and tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair, moaning softly, returning the kiss. Quinn tilted her head to the side a little, spurred on by Rachel's moan and automatically lifted her hands to rest them on the girl's waist. Rachel gasped, opening her mouth slightly, and pulling Quinn closer. Quinn moaned softly into the kiss and took the opportunity to carefully slip her tongue into Rachel's mouth, brushing it over hers once, twice when the dreaded taste of apple isn't there. Rachel moaned, pulling away when there's a thump of something dropping to the ground, "S-Santana..." Quinn's head whips around to her girlfriend, eyes widening instantly to mirror the Latina's. "San.. I... it..." Santana stood in the middle of the auditorium in shock, "You're cheating on me? W-With Midget?" Rachel hopped back from Quinn, falling to the floor of the stage.


End file.
